The present invention relates to the operation of a cooling system, and more particularly to the operation of a cooling system to cool electronic components. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the cooling of electronic components with a cooling system that incorporates, a plurality of fans, a corrugated deflector and an exhaust blower.
It is well known in the art that electronic components can overheat if not provided with a working cooling system. It is also well known in the art that passing air over the electronic components by the use of a fan or blower can be sufficient to keep the components from overheating.
There is a continuing need for a cooling system that will continue to cool many electronic components even upon the failure of one or more fans. The present invention advantageously addresses the above and other needs.
The present invention advantageously addresses the needs above as well as other needs by providing a cooling system including a plurality of fans, blowers, a corrugated deflector, and directional air deflectors.
In one embodiment, the invention can be characterized as method for cooling electronic components comprising drawing air into a chassis; causing the air to come in contact with a corrugated deflector; and cooling electronic components with the air before the air exits the chassis.
In another embodiment, the invention can be characterized as a fail safe system for cooling electronic components comprising a corrugated deflector; a plurality of fans, positioned such that they cause air to come in contact with the corrugated deflector; and an electronic component; wherein the electronic component is cooled by the air.
In another embodiment, the invention can be characterized as a fail safe system for cooling electronic components comprising a corrugated deflector coupled to a chassis; a directional air deflector coupled to the chassis; a plurality of fans, positioned such that they cause air to come in contact with the corrugated deflector and the directional air deflector; and an electronic component; wherein the electronic component is cooled by the air.